Sonny With a Chance of Meatballs
by Goku's Donut
Summary: 50 Theme Challenge - a series of short sentences dedicated to Goku and Chi-Chi.


Author's Note: Well, this is just to kill time really ... I think I'll do short sentences for each theme instead of a short story. Too much work; plus, I have other stories that I should be working on right now. Inspiration ... it's like a double-edged sword sometimes, I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT.

Dedicated to: Goku and Chi-Chi

Themes: #12, #33, and #42 are sexual. #37 - #39 are meant to be read together.

...

1. **Name**

Even though Chi-Chi thought 'Einstein' was a much better name than 'Gohan', she couldn't help but smile when Goku made their son laugh while chanting it.

2. **Family**

Goku and Chi-Chi made it a point to eat dinner at the table as a family _every_ _single_ _day_.

3. **Rival**

No matter how hard she tried to win her children's affection, she knew that her husband would always be #1.

4. **Friend**

"Chi-Chi, since married people are friends, does that mean that me and Krillin are married?"

"No, Goku. Do you even remember what I told you about marriage?"

"... not really."

5. **Betrayal**

Despite the fact that she knew he trained to protect not only their family, but the entire world, Chi-Chi couldn't help but think her husband preferred battle over her.

6. **Cat**

Goku prided himself on not being allergic to anything, so when he sneezed after Vegeta threw Scratch at him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed when his wife asked, "Goku, are you allergic to _cats_?"

7. **Sky**

"You want me to what?"

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and fixed her husband with a determined look. "You heard me! I want you to teach me how to fly!"

8. **New**

He didn't know what it meant to be married, and neither did she; but that didn't mean anything to them. They'd treat it as another adventure.

9. **Cold**

She shivered a lot while her husband was dead; but somehow, she always felt a familiar warmth whenever she thought about him.

10. **Gone**

Chi-Chi waited until everyone was away from Goku's hospital room before she engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

11. **Welcome**

No words could explain exactly how Goku felt when his family raced towards him after the defeat of Majin Buu.

12. **Heat**

Chi-Chi never allowed anyone to see her reaction to her shirtless husband; however, when he noticed, she couldn't help the blush that decorated her cheeks when he asked, "Chi-Chi, do you have a fever?"

13. **Luck**

Goku always thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a wife like his.

14. **Hate**

The one thing both Chi-Chi and Goku agreed on, no matter how much they fought and argued, was their hatred for lying.

15. **Love**

Son Goku would always grin whenever his wife yelled at him, because he knew that each scream and each shout stood for one thing and one thing only - I love you.

16. **Addiction**

The only thing better than food and martial arts, was Son Chi-Chi and to prove it, Goku smothered her with kisses in front of the Z-Warriors.

17. **Color**

"You might as well paint your house orange, Kakarot. I'm surprised your wife hasn't started wearing that hideous color yet."

18. **Secret**

She'd never tell anyone this, not even her husband, but she _loved_ it when he went Super Saiyan.

19. **Star**

The best thing about living in Mt. Paozu was the abundant amount of stars that could be seen at night.

20. **Planet**

"How many times have you saved the Earth, Goku?"

"I don't know ... I lost count after two," he said, fixing her with his signature grin - one she had come to adore. "But, I'd do it a million times if I had to."

21. **Voice**

There was nothing more soothing than the sound of Chi-Chi's voice when she sang during dinner.

22. **Reflection**

When he looked back on it, he wish he would've never died.

23. **Rainbow**

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet - his smile lit up the entire 439 East District in Mount Paozu.

24. **School**

Now that Goku thought about it, driving school was pretty fun. Even if he did have to take the exam five times.

25. **Memory**

Goku would never forget the day he proposed to his wife.

26. **Joy**

Even Vegeta couldn't stop a smile from playing on his lips whenever he visited the Son household. And husband and wife loved to poke fun at him for it.

27. **Pain**

The first time Goku truly experienced pain was when his wife broke his nose while giving birth to their son.

28. **Soda**

He never liked it and for that she was extremely grateful. Now there was the matter of getting him to stop drinking wine.

29. **Dog**

"Can I please go get another, Chich?"

"You've had more than fifty already."

"Yeah ... but you can't beat those stadium hot dogs."

30. **Robot**

Her husband was awful at dancing, but when she watched him mimic one of Bulma's machines, she laughed for the rest of the day.

31. **Moonlight**

Chi-Chi still didn't understand why her husband barred the windows during a full moon.

32. **Goodbye**

There were no such things as goodbyes in the Son family. That was the benefit of knowing Instant Transmission - you got to see your family in the Otherworld whenever you wanted.

33. **Passion**

She wondered how someone so soft and innocent could be so possessive.

34. **Candle**

Goku had to learn the hard way that everything that smells like food, doesn't always taste like it.

35. **City**

He asked his wife more than once if she wanted to move to the city, but one fierce look from her and he knew the answer right off bat.

_Hell_. No.

36. **Lost**

Without his wife, he'd have no purpose in life.

37. **Discovery**

"Goku ... do you realize that you've died twice?"

"Yeah, I have. Why? Did something happen?"

38. **Found**

"Thank _goodness_, you've found the ring, Gohan! That's the _last_ time I'm letting Goten hold _anything_ for me!"

"Dad, I think it's really nice of you to marry Mom a second time ... I didn't really give that 'til death do you part' a second thought until she brought it up."

39. **Complete**

Despite the fact that his wedding vow was not only cheesy, but a few lines, Chi-Chi sobbed happy tears through her laughter.

"Son Chi-Chi, you're the bacon to my BLT. Without you, my sandwich ... I mean, my _life_ just wouldn't be the same."

Vegeta shook his head while everyone else laughed. "It takes someone like Kakarot to compare his wife to food."

40. **Storm**

Misplacing the Bansho Fan was the biggest mistake she had ever made, especially after her husband caused a severe thunderstorm.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. It was _really_ hot!"

41. **Leader**

It was a known fact that Son Chi-Chi was head of the household.

42. **Game**

What took years explaining to Goku that marriage wasn't food, took one day explaining to him that sex wasn't a game.

43. **Peace**

They had to learn the hard way that you should never take times of peace lightly, especially when every villain in the world was after your husband.

44. **Music**

She would never forget the look of horror on her son's face when her husband sung 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

45. **Bee**

Never say that bugs have stingers, especially when Goku is around. Stingers, roughly translated, means needle in Sonese.

46. **Meat**

She could never get him to eat vegetables. She didn't know why she was so surprised when he dodged her carefully disguised carrot cake, for meatloaf (and he _hated_ meatloaf).

47. **Rain**

He wondered how it was possible for it to be sunny during a battle ... he often wished that it would rain. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel so bad when his wife would stay indoors.

48. **Light**

Whenever Goten would have nightmares and beg for his nightlight, Goku would take a stool, sit in front of his bed, and go Super Saiyan; Chi-Chi secretly watched.

49. **Blood**

He nearly had a panic attack when he saw a familiar red smeared on her cheek; imagine how he felt when she told him it was ketchup.

50. **Acceptance**

No words could explain the emotion he felt when he told his wife that he wasn't human, but a Saiyan.

"Goku, I'd love you, even if you were a purple, flying, naked mole rat with a toupee."

...

Favorite theme? Least favorite theme? This is my first time doing this kind of thing, and even though I originally planned on doing a hundred themes, I got a bit lazy ...

_Edit:_ I've decided to do only Chi-Chi and Goku. The themes are more suited for couples rather than families. :)

Thank you for reading. :)

And don't forget to check out my other story - _Rebirth_. I'm sure you guys will love it.


End file.
